fliplinefanarcadefandomcom-20200215-history
Papa's Fryiria
Papa's Fryria is the second Papa's Gameria on this wiki to be created by Papa's Cheeseria Fan and consist to make Fish & Fries in a Food Truck! Workers I decided that the chefs of this game would be the same as my old game Papa's Sushiria, since Papa's Sushiria is already a real Flipline Studios game and the chefs are Austin & Perri. Previews I'm going to make the Sneak Peeks fast since I was inactive a lot of time. * 12/02/16: Papa's Fryiria is announced! [1] * 12/02/16: '''No Holidays on Papa's Fryiria [2] * '''12/04/16: '''Steve: All Cleaned Up [3] * '''12/05/16: '''Sneak Peek: Sammy [4] * '''12/05/16: '''Sneak Peek: Pumpkinville[5] * '''12/07/16: '''Exclusive Sneak Peek: User Location [6] * '''12/07/16: '''Sneak Peek: Launch Date [7] Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Fry Station Customers As there are locations, the people that appear in the whiskview mall and also the time customers will appear in other locations, for example: let's say that we are on the first day in sakura bay then who will appear as second or third order? Answer: those who make their debut in whiskview mall and the time customers * Elle (Tutorial) * Steven (Comes after tutorial) * Kingsley (Random) * Penny (Random) * Janana (Random) * Matt (Day 2) * Sue (Rank 2) * Bertha (Rank 3) * Rita (Rank 4) * Roy (Rank 5) * Hope (Rank 6) * Ivy (Rank 7) * Sarge Fan (Rank 8) * Radlynn (Rank 9) * Wally (Rank 10) * Shannon (Rank 11) * Allan (Rank 12) * Cherissa (Rank 13) * Marty (Rank 14) * Clover (Rank 15) * Kayla (Rank 16) * Connor (Rank 17) * Lisa (Rank 18) * Mindy (Rank 19) * Tohru (Rank 20) * Doan (Rank 21) * Duke Gotcha (Rank 22) * Cecilia (Rank 23) * Olivia (Rank 24) * Robby (Rank 25) * Maggie (Rank 26) * Thomas (Rank 27) * Gaby (Rank 28) * Timm (Rank 29) * Nick (Rank 30) * Akari (Rank 31) * Utah (Rank 32) * Chuck (Rank 33) * Gremmie (Rank 34) * Matty (Rank 35) * Captain Cori (Rank 36) * Marina (Rank 37) * Foodini (Rank 38) * Iggy (Rank 39) * Emmlette (Rank 40) * Edna (Rank 41) * Scooter (Rank 42) * Xolo (Rank 43) * Deano (Rank 44) * Crystal (Rank 45) * Little Edoardo (Rank 46) * Bruna Romano (Rank 47) * Carlo Romano (Rank 48) * Olga (Rank 49) * Johnny (Rank 50) * Jack (Rank 51) * Hank (Rank 52) * James (Rank 53) * Yippy (Rank 54) * Wendy (Rank 55) * Willow (Rank 56) * Jenny (Rank 57) * Yui (Rank 58) * Mary (Rank 59) * Whiff (Rank 60) * Kenji (Rank 61) * Scarlett (Rank 62) * Sarah (Rank 63) * Vincent (Rank 64) * Sasha (Rank 65) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 66) * Santa (Rank 67) * Brody (Rank 68) * Peggy (Rank 69) * Cletus (Rank 70) * Rhonda (Rank 71) * Chester (Rank 72) * Hugo (Rank 73) * Steve (Rank 74) * Rudy (Rank 75) * Hacky Zak (Rank 76) * Wylan B (Rank 77) * Luis Angel (Rank 78) * Papa Louie (Rak 79) Time Customers * Big Pauly (Oniontown) * Mitch (Oniontown) * Franco (Burgerburgh) * Vicky (Burgerburgh) * Koilee (Sakura Bay) * Taylor (Sakura Bay) * Prudence (Sakura Bay) * Zoe (Tacodale) * Rico (Tacodale) * Kahuna (Calypso Island) * Nevada (Calypso Island) * Professor Fitz (Starlight City) * Xandra (Starlight City) * Georgito (Starlight City) * Sienna (Portallini) * Gino Romano (Portallini) * Cooper (Maple Mountain) * Greg (Maple Mountain) * Mandi (Pumpkinville) * Clair (Frostfield) * Alberto (Frostfield) * Skyler (Toastwood) * Ember (Powder Point) * Julep (Powder Point) * Tony (Powder Point) New Customers Closers are in '''Bold * [[Sammy|'Sammy']] * [[Garret|'Garret']] * Gaby * Thomas * Marina * Jenny * Sarah Closers New customers are in Bold * Garret '(Monday) * Boomer (Tuesday) * Quinn (Wednesday) * [[Sammy|'Sammy]] (Thursday) * Trishna (Friday) * Pinch Hitwell (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Locations *Whiskview Mall (Start) (Locals Elle, Steven, Kingsley, Penny, Janana, Matt, Sue, Bertha, Rita, Roy, Hope and Ivy) *Oniontown (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Sarge Fan) (Locals Allan, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, Shannon, Big Pauly, Cherissa, Wally and Mitch) *Burgerburgh (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Marty) (Locals Franco, Kayla, Lisa, Marty, Clover, Connor, Mindy and Vicky) *Sakura Bay (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Tohru) (Locals Tohru, Olivia, Taylor, Prudence, Cecilia, Koilee, Doan, Duke Gotcha and Robby) *Tacodale (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Maggie) (Locals Akari, Zoe, Rico, Thomas, Nick, Maggie, Timm and Gaby) *Calypso Island (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Utah) (Locals Marina, Captain Cori, Matty, Gremmie, Kahuna, Nevada, Utah and Chuck) *Starlight City (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Foodini) (Locals Foodini, Iggy, Professor Fitz, Edna, Xolo, Xandra, Emmlette, Scooter and Georgito) *Portallini (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Deano) (Locals Crystal, Deano, Olga, Sienna, Bruna Romano, Carlo Romano, Little Edoardo and Gino Romano) *Maple Mountain (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Johnny) (Locals Jack, Hank, Yippy, Wendy, Cooper, Johnny, James and Greg) *Pumpkinville (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Willow) (Locals Willow, Jenny, Mandi, Mary, Kenji, Yui and Whiff) *Frostfield (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Scarlett) (Locals Mayor Mallow, Scarlett, Sasha, Clair, Vincent, Santa, Sarah and Alberto) *Toastwood (Unlocked at Rank 68 with Brody) (Locals Peggy, Cletus, Chester, Rhonda, Skyler, Brody and Hugo) *Powder Point (Unlocked at Rank 74 with Steve) (Locals Rudy, Steve, Luis Angel, Hacky Zak, Julep, Ember, Tony, Wylan B and Papa Louie) Standard Ingredients Fishsticks * Steak Fishsticks (Start) * Salmon Fishsticks (Start) * Tuna Fishsticks (Unlocked with Cherissa at Rank 13) * Carp Fishsticks (Unlocked with Matty at Rank 35) * Oyster Fishsticks (Unlocked with Wendy at Rank 55) * Trout Fishsticks (Unlocked with Whiff at Rank 60) * Tofu Fishsticks (Unlocked with Mayor Mallow at Rank 66) * Pilchard Fishsticks (Unlocked with Chester at Rank 72) Sauces Bold for Sauces in the Fry Station * Ranch '(Start) * 'Ketchup '(Start) * 'Mustace '(Start) * 'BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 2) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 4) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked with Allan at Rank 12) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked with Lisa at Rank 18) * Rose Sauce (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 19) * Atomic Sauce (Unlocked with Robby at Rank 25) * Gorgonzola Sauce (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 31) * Sour Cream (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 36) * Mango Chilli Sauce (Unlocked with Marina at Rank 37) * Nacho Cheese Sauce (Unlocked with Bruna Romano at Rank 47) * Smoked Bacon Sauce (Unlocked with Carlo Romano at Rank 48) * Honey Mustard Sauce (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 54) * Hollandise Sauce (Unlocked with Santa at Rank 67) Toppings Bold for Toppings in the Fry Station * Tomatoes (Start) * Onions (Start) * Bacobites (Unlocked with Matt at Day 2) * Relish (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 3) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 17) * Fajita Peppers (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 23) * Olives (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 24) * Asiago Cheese (Unlocked with Edna at Rank 41) * Sliced Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 43) * Mushrooms (Unlocked with James at Rank 53) * Pumpkin Relish (Unlocked with Kenji at Rank 61) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 65) * Deep-Fried Pickles (Unlocked with Rhonda at Rank 71) * Tender Corn (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 73) Fries * French Fries (Start) * Curly Fries (Start) * Waffle Fries (Unlocked with Nick at Rank 30) * Sweet Potato Wedges (Unlocked with Mary at Rank 59) * Crinkle-Cut Fries (Unlocked with Luis Angel at Rank 78) Fry Toppings * Ketchup (Start) * Ranch (Start) * Mustace (Start) * Cheddar Topping (Start) * Bacobites (Unlocked with Matt at Day 2) * BBQ Sauce (Unlocked with Sue at Rank 2) * Relish (Unlocked with Bertha at Rank 3) * Buffalo Sauce (Unlocked with Rita at Rank 4) * Rico's Chilli (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 11) * Jalapeños (Unlocked with Connor at Rank 17) * Rosemary (Unlocked with Timm at Rank 29) * Sour Cream (Unlocked with Captain Cori at Rank 36) * Ground Beef (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 42) * Chives (Unlocked with Olga at Rank 49) * Fry Seassoning (Unlocked with Wylan B at Rank 77) * Poutine (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 79) Location Typical Ingredients Whiskview Mall * Pineapple Bakeria Sauce (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 5) * Cinnamon Disks (Unlocked at the day after Roy comes) * Fashion Roullie Sauce (Unlocked with Hope at Rank 6) * Bloop Mobile's Clam Fishsticks (Unlocked at the day after Hope comes) * Provolone Mini Air Plains (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) Oniontown * Sauted Onions (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 8) * Creole Rub (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Oniontown) * Venetian Vangole (Unlocked with Radlynn at Rank 9) * Pomodoro Sauce (Unlocked at 4th Day on Oniontown) * Anchovies Fishstick (Unlocked with Wally at Rank 10) Burgerburgh * Crushed Cheddar Toast (Unlocked with Marty at Rank 14) * Calzone Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Burgerburgh) * Awesome Sauce (Unlocked with Clover at Rank 15) * Kipper Fishsticks (Unlocked at 4th Day on Burgerburgh) * Pepper Party Topping (Unlocked with Kayla at Rank 16) Sakura Bay * TSO Sauce (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 20) * Teriyaki Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Sakura Bay) * Nori Fishsticks (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 21) * Mango Rice (Unlocked at 4th Day on Sakura Bay) * Sliced Salami (Unlocked with Duke Gotcha at Rank 22) Tacodale * Habanero Peppers (Unlocked with Maggie at Rank 26) * Shrimp with Fondue Fishsticks (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Tacodale) * Loco Mystery Sauce (Unlocked with Thomas at Rank 27) * Black and Brown Beans (Unlocked at 4th Day on Tacodale) * Guacamole (Unlocked with Gaby at Rank 28) Calypso Island * Calypso Sauce (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 32) * Green Tea Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Calypso Island) * Pineapple (Unlocked with Chuck at Rank 33) * Lemon Herb (Unlocked at 4th Day on Calypso Island) * Lobster Fishsticks (Unlocked with Gremmie at Rank 34) Starlight City * Fried Onion Rings (Unlocked with Foodini at Rank 38) * Lone Star Pitt Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Starlight City) * Octopus Fishsticks (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 39) * Rocket Ragu (Unlocked at 4th Day on Starlight City) * Blue Cheese (Unlocked with Emmlette at Rank 40) Portallini * Tzatziki Sauce (Unlocked with Deano at Rank 44) * Roman Lettuce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Portallini) * Bolognese Sauce (Unlocked with Crystal at Rank 45) * Breaded Fishsticks (Unlocked at 4th Day on Portallini) * Feta Cheese (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 46) Maple Mountain * Maple Sauce (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 50) * Quail Eggs (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Maple Mountain) * Smoked Mini Sausages (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 51) * Buttered Marlin Fishsticks (Unlocked at 4th Day on Maple Mountain) * Duck Sauce (Unlocked with Hank at Rank 52) Pumpkinville * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 56) * Auvergine Salad Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Pumpkinville) * Jackmole (Unlocked with Jenny at Rank 57) * Black Garlic Rush (Unlocked at 4th Day on Pumpkinville) * Mussel Fishsticks (Unlocked with Yui at Rank 58) Frostfield * Thai Chilli Sauce (Unlocked with Scarlett at Rank 62) * Roasted Carrot Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Frostfield) * Crushed Waffles (Unlocked with Sarah at Rank 63) * Smoked Chicken (Unlocked at 4th Day on Frostfield) * Crab Fishsticks (Unlocked with Vincent at Rank 64) Toastwood * Sliced Ham Hash (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 68) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Toastwood) * Toastwood Caserole Sauce (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 69) * Big Mouth Fishsticks (Unlocked at 4th Day on Toastwood) * Southwest Salad (Unlocked with Cletus at Rank 70) Powder Point * Buttered Pop Corn (Unlocked with Steve at Rank 74) * Mojarra Fishsticks (Unlocked at 2nd Day on Powder Point) * BlazeBerry Sauce (Unlocked with Rudy at Rank 75) * Cheese Wheels (Unlocked at 4th Day on Powder Point) * Honey Mango Sauce (Unlocked with Hacky Zak at Rank 76) Specials Stickers Category:Games Category:Gamerias Category:2016 Games